Disposable cups formed by four separate parts, the container, lid, spoon and sleeving for covering the container in the event that the beverage being provided is very hot, can be found today in a number of establishments in the café, hotel and restaurant industry, especially in those establishments serving take-away hot beverages, such as coffee for example. In said cups, only the container, the lid and the sleeving can be coupled to one another, the spoon being independent from the rest of the parts. This has a number of drawbacks, since once the liquid is served in the container and the lid is coupled, said lid must be lifted again in order to stir the content or pour any new substance into the container.